Eternally Joyful
by Amanda Marie Johnson
Summary: Being the slayer was never a dream job for Buffy. Now she finally gets her chance at a normal life as she joins Spike to welcome thier daughter into the world Please r+r
1. Reunion

Reunion  
  
Beep, beep, bee- Buffy heard the alarm go off and she slammed her fist down on the off button and groaned. It can't be morning already; I just went to sleep she thought as she looked over to the clock on the nightstand. It read 7:30 like she figured. She turned over to her other side to look at Spike asleep beside her. I really want to stay here with him she thought, but she knew that she had to take Dawn to school. She sat up in bed and instantly felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up, like she had the morning before, and the morning before that. Being pregnant wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. But on the bright side, Anya was pregnant with her. She was now seven months pregnant, and her morning sickness wasn't gone yet. Anya was eight months pregnant and free of the nausea that burdened all pregnant women.  
"Buffy, are you okay?" she heard Dawn ask and knock on the door.  
"Yeah, Dawnie, I'm fine" Buffy said. She cleaned herself up and left the bathroom to join Dawn, Willow Tara Xander and Anya downstairs, hers was the house that everyone came in the morning.  
"Hey Buff" Xander greeted her.  
"Hey Xand" Buffy said as she greeted her friend with a smile.  
"How are you feeling Buffy?" Anya asked, she was becoming very considerate of other people's feelings.  
"I'm okay Anya, what about you?" Buffy asked.  
"Oh, I'm fine, but then again I'm not sick every morning, well not anymore anyway" Anya said.  
"Hey Buffy I got a great idea" Dawn said. "What do you say that instead of school I go with you to your doctor's appointment."  
"How about not, but you can come with me to the store when you get home from school, I want to pick out some clothes, after this appointment I'll know if I'm having a boy or a girl" Buffy told her.  
"I hope you're having a girl, I'm having a boy and if you have a girl then they could get married, and then we could be related for real, you Spike, Xander and me" Anya said happily.  
"Yeah, that'd be interesting" Buffy said.  
"Personally I don't care what you have, I'm just exited to be an aunt" Dawn smiled, and then a look of concern came over her. "Is the baby going to be a vampire?"  
"No, I don't think so, no it can't be, I'm alive and so is it, no it's not going to be a vampire" Buffy said and then grabbed her jacket and purse. "Okay, come on Dawnie, I have to get you to school."  
Buffy drove Dawn to school and then made her way to the doctor's office. She was sad that Spike couldn't share in this happy moment with her, but it was daytime and he was a vampire. She had tried to make the appointment for later when it was dark. Being winter it got dark early, but there were no openings in the doctor's schedule. She was worried that it would be daylight when her water broke. If that were true, then Spike would miss the birth of their child. She parked her car and walked into the clinic and waited until the nurse called her into the doctor's office.  
"Buffy Summers" the nurse said and Buffy stood up, as she did, she saw Angel standing in the doorway of the clinic.  
"Angel!" Buffy said. "Um Nurse Dean, can you wait one second?" she asked the nurse.  
"Certainly" the nurse said and walked away.  
"Angel what are you doing here? And in the daytime?" Buffy asked, astonished.  
"I came to congratulate you, why didn't you tell me you were having a baby?" Angel asked.  
"I just.I haven't had the time, how are you here and not burning?" Buffy asked. Angel stuck out his right hand and on his middle finger was a ring. "The gem of Amara."  
"Yep, when you gave it to me I was going to destroy it, but I decided I might need it for something, I was right, so who's the lucky guy?" he asked.  
"Huh?" Buffy asked him.  
"The father of your baby, there is a father right?" Angel asked, half jokingly.  
"Yes, it's Spike" Buffy said.  
"Spike! You had.you're having..you and Spike are." Angel tried to say, but the words just wouldn't come.  
"Spike and I are married Angel, we really didn't have a wedding, but.I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just.we just.we didn't" Buffy said softly. "Are you mad at me?"  
"No, I'm just surprised, I mean, the last time I saw you was when your mom died, when? How?" Angel asked.  
"It was about a year after my mom died. After I died even, we just.we connected you know?" Buffy said, hoping Angel would understand, but it was a dead hope, (no pun intended)  
"No, I don't know, I'm sorry Buff, but it's Spike, he trued to kill you" Angel said.  
"Well if you want to be technical so did you" Buffy said in jest.  
"Buffy-" Angel began, but was cut off by the nurse.  
"Mrs. Summers, the doctor needs to see you now, he has other patients" she said.  
"Okay, one sec" Buffy said to the nurse. "Oh, I have an idea, Angel can I have that ring?"  
"Why?" Angel asked.  
"For Spike, so he can be here for the rest of my doctor's appointments and the birth of our baby" Buffy said.  
"Give the gem of Amara to Spike, no way" Angel said.  
"Oh come on Angel, please, I would really love it if Spike could see the birth of his child, he has a soul now it's not like he's gonna eat it or anything, please?" Buffy begged.  
"I can't do it Buff, I'm sorry" Angel said. "Congratulations though" he said with a final statement and then turned and left. Buffy's eyes filled with tears as she walked back into the doctor's office. She laid on the hospital bed and tried to hold back tears. How can Angel be so insensitive? She thought. She knew that he hated Spike, but didn't he love her? Why couldn't he see that she wanted Spike to experience the birth of their baby? Just then the doctor walked in.  
"Hello Mrs. Summers, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Allan asked.  
"I'm okay" Buffy said, half listening to him, she couldn't take her mind of Angel. Why had he really come? Was it just to congratulate her? If so then why wasn't he happy for her anyway, even though he hated Spike? She decided to take her mind off the subject and concentrate on her baby.  
"Okay, you're here to find out the sex of your child right?" the doctor confirmed.  
"Yes" Buffy said.  
"Okay, let's see.okay I see the baby" the doctor said as he looked at the sonogram monitor. "Mrs. Summer's you're having a baby girl." 


	2. Priorities

Priorities  
  
"A girl huh, I think that's great luv I really do" Spike said when Buffy told him the news.  
"Yeah, I think so too, and Anya will be happy, now I just need a name for her, I know I want the middle name to be Joyce" Buffy said.  
"Because of your mum?" Spike asked compassionately.  
"Yeah, is that okay?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah, I really liked your mum, she was a decent lady, but you know the girl needs a first name, I think it should symbolize something, it should mean something" Spike said.  
"Me too, I'm going to get some of those baby name books, and also I'll have Willow and Dawn get on the internet and look too" Buffy said. "They were all really exited about having a girl, especially Dawn, she's so exited to have a niece."  
"Well I'm glad the little bit's exited, well the sun's coming up, I'm going to go to sleep" he said. She sort of laughed inside about that, most people went to sleep when the sun went down, not when it came up, but then again Spike wasn't most people, in fact he wasn't people, he was a vampire, and she was supposed to kill vampires, so why did she love him so much? Most likely the same reason she fell in love with Angel, for his soul. But it wasn't just his soul. She liked the danger. She loved not being sure, living on the edge, which was how their relationship was from the beginning, on he edge of love and hate.  
The sun rose bright, but had no effect on earth since the winter air overthrew it. Buffy sleepily got out of bed at 1:25 and went downstairs to find Dawn watching TV.  
"Hey Dawnie" Buffy said as she sat next to her.  
"Hi Buffy, do you want to go shopping now, since we didn't go yesterday?" Dawn asked.  
"Sure, just let me get dressed" Buffy told her as she made her way back upstairs. The good thing about this was that Dawn was now sixteen and had her driver's license so she could drive and Buffy could just relax. She was feeling very worn out. She got dressed and went back downstairs.  
"Buffy I think you look cut pregnant" Dawn complimented her sister.  
"Well I'm glad you do because I don't" she said conscientiously. Dawn drove to the mall where they could look at all the clothes for girls.  
"I think you should get a lot of pink, so that everyone will know it's a girl, 'cause I saw this one show where this woman had a baby girl, and everyone thought is was a boy" Dawn told Buffy.  
"My baby daughter is not going to look like no boy" Buffy said.  
"Well.now that I think about it, the woman did kind of look like a boy too, and you're pretty so.she'll be pretty too.I hope" Dawn said as they made their way to each aisle.  
"She will be pretty" Buffy said.  
After they got all the clothes Buffy could buy at the time they went to the checkout where she saw a baby name book.  
"Oh, I'm going to get this, it can help me find a name for the baby" she said and put it in with the rest of the stuff. They drove home and Buffy put the baby things in the baby's nursery. Xander had built a room downstairs in the basement and Willow and Tara moved down there, Buffy moved into her mom's room, where Tara and Willow had been before and the baby's nursery would be in Buffy's old room. Buffy looked that night at the various baby names the book had to offer. She had the baby's middle name so it was easier. She wanted a name that meant something, but also went cute with Joyce. She stayed up until three o'clock in the morning looking through the book. As she was flipping through the pages she came across some cute names such as Brogan, Alexandra, Kathryn, Madelyn and Katelyn. She really liked the names and decided to talk it over with Spike.  
So, which do you like more sweetie?" Buffy asked.  
"Let's see" Spike said as he took the piece of paper that Buffy had written the names on. "Alexandra, Brogan, Kathryn, Madelyn and Katelynn, well luv all these names are good, which do you like?"  
"I'm not sure, I'm trying to see which goes better with Joyce" Buffy said.  
"Well ducks I'm not that good with names so you'll probably have to ask one of your gal pals for this one" Spike said.  
"Okay, I'll do that" Buffy said. "But you like all the names right, there isn't one that you don't like?"  
"Well if you ask, I don't really care for Alexandra" Spike said.  
"Okay, then we'll veto that one" Buffy said as she kissed Spike. "I'm going to go to bed, I love you."  
"I love you too pet" Spike said.  
Buffy's alarm went off at 7:15 in the morning. She wanted to get up early and talk to Anya. It was strange for her that she was befriending Anya so much. But both of them being pregnant together really helped them bond. As she was about to leave the house the phone rang and she answered it.  
"Hello" Buffy said into the phone.  
"Buff, it's Xander, I'm at the hospital, Anya's been asking for you, she's in labor, can you come?" Xander said with adrenalin in his voice.  
"Uh, yeah, actually I was just going to see Anya, um I'll be there as soon as I can okay" she said.  
"All right, hurry" Xander said and then hung up. Buffy went upstairs to wake Dawn and then into the basement to wake Willow and Tara.  
Willow drove the gang to the hospital to meet Xander and Anya. When they arrived they were too late. Anya had already had the baby.  
"Can we come in?" Willow asked as she knocked on the door of Anya's room.  
"Sure come in you guys" Anya said happily cradling her newborn son.  
"Oh, Anya he's so beautiful" Tara told Anya and Xander.  
"What's his name?" Dawn asked.  
"Well we wanted him to have a name that we both liked and that was nice" Xander said.  
"Yeah and we fought and fought about this" Anya added.  
"And we finally came up with a name" Xander said.  
"So what is it?" Giles asked.  
"It's Giles Matthew Harris" Anya said.  
"Really?" Giles asked honored.  
"Yeah, we were thinking about a name that would bring happiness and good things to the little guy and our first obvious agreement.we knew that giving him the first name of Giles would make him smart and level headed like you" Xander told Giles.  
"I'm touched, really" Giles smiled.  
"And also Matthew means god's gift, which is what he is" Anya said.  
"It's a great name" Buffy said.  
"Now for the next thing, Will we'd like you and Buff to be the godparents of him" Xander said.  
"Really?" Willow said.  
"Yeah, no one is the father or the mother, but.we want our two best friends to share this with us" Xander said.  
"We'd be honored" Buffy said with a smile.  
After Buffy returned home she looked at the list she had made of baby names. She decided to call her daughter like she saw her. When she was born she would name her. 


	3. Gems and Things

Gems and things  
  
Buffy's baby shower took place five weeks after Giles Mathew Harries was born. Buffy was so exited that everything was playing out like it was supposed to. Well almost everything anyway. Buffy still didn't know what she was going to do if her water broke in the daytime. She become so desperate that she thought that she might have Willow do a spell so that she couldn't go into labor except in the nighttime. But one, she didn't want to do anything that might hurt her baby, and two, it probably couldn't be done anyway.  
"So, are you exited to be a mom Buffy?" Anya asked the day of Buffy's baby shower.  
"I am" Buffy said.  
"It's a great experience," Anya told her.  
"Are you scared?" Dawn asked.  
"About what?" Buffy asked.  
"Everything, being a mother, Spike not being able to be there when the baby's born, everything" Dawn said.  
"Well, yeah sort of, I'm hoping that I won't have the baby in the daytime, but.I don't know" Buffy said.  
"Well hopefully you won't, you know, go into labor in the daytime" Dawn said.  
"Okay, let's start this party" Willow said. Buffy looked around her and saw everyone. The party was no guys allowed. Buffy had invited a lot of people, some other friends, and of course Willow, Tara, Anya and Dawn.  
"Buffy, this is from me" Anya said as she handed Buffy a big pink box.  
"Thank you" Buffy said and opened the box. Inside the box was a baby washtub that was hot pink with yellow and purple ducks all over it. "Oh, Anya this so adorable thank you."  
"Your welcome" Anya said happily.  
"Okay, me next" Willow said and handed Buffy a gift bag. She opened it and pulled out a pink and purple jumpsuit with a white t-shirt that had a purple caller and had pink poke dots all over it.  
"Will this is so cute, I love it thanks" Buffy said.  
"You're welcome sweetie" Willow said and kissed Buffy on the head. Dawn went next. She bought Buffy a really pretty basinet which was lined in lace.  
"Dawnie, how did you afford this?" Buffy asked.  
"With that summer job I got, I didn't spend any of my money, I wanted to buy something for my niece or nephew that would be great" Dawn said.  
"Well it is great, thank you," Buffy said. Tara went next. She got Buffy a baby swing that was white with a white fabric seat that had pink rattles on it. "Tara thank you this is darling."  
"Your welcome sweetie" Tara said. Soon Buffy went through all her gifts. Finally she came to a tiny little gold box. It had a little card attached. Buffy opened it and it read: Dear Buffy,  
Was in France (don't ask) and I realized that I can't let my feelings about the king of bad hair colors interfere with my relationship with you. I'm sorry I didn't see it before. Anyway congratulations.  
  
I love you,  
  
Angel  
  
"Angel" Buffy said softly as she opened the box. Inside was a ring. "Oh my god."  
"What is it Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
"The Gem of Amara" Buffy said as she took the ring out of the box and held it up.  
"Wow" Willow said.  
"He sent it to you, why?" Anya asked.  
"So Spike could be in the delivery room with her," Dawn said.  
"Wow" Tara said  
Buffy's eyes welled with tear as she looked at the gift Angel had sent her. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't wait to tell Spike that he could see the birth of his daughter. 


	4. Hardly human, yet wholly blessed

Hardly human, yet wholly blessed  
  
Spike held the gem in front of him and smiled. He couldn't believe that Angel had sent it. It didn't change anything though. He still hated Angel as much as he ever did. But at least now he could see his first daughter be born, and he was grateful for that. He put the ring in the box it had been delivered in and stuck in the drawer of the table next to his and Buffy's bed where it would be safe until the baby came. The sun was now rising and Spike thought he could put on the ring and wear it so he could go outside, but he decided to only use it for necessary reasons. As he lay in bed half asleep he heard Buffy's alarm clock go off and Buffy slam her fist down on it and groan. He smiled, as this was tradition for the twenty- three year old blonde. He turned over to greet her with a kiss.  
"Hello luv" he said.  
"Hi" she smiled.  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.  
"Yeah, I did" she said peacefully. "Are you coming?"  
"Coming where?" he asked her quizzically.  
"To my doctor's appointment, I mean your coming right, you have the ring so you can go outside in the daytime now" she said.  
"I know that.you want me there?" he asked.  
"Of course I do, but if you don't want to come." she said.  
"No, I do, okay, let's go," he said as he went into the drawer and retrieved the ring and put it on his left hand on his middle finger right next to his wedding ring.  
Buffy and Spike got ready to go to see Dr. Allan, but first they would make a pit stop.  
"Where are we going luv?" Spike asked.  
"Oh, I just want to make a pit stop by the magic box real quick" she said and pulled into the parking lot. "Come on."  
"Uh, I think I'll stay here pet" Spike said.  
"Oh come on sweetie, I want everyone to see the good news, please.for me" Buffy said as she stuck out her bottom lip.  
"Fine, okay" he said and they got out of the car and walked into the magic box to find Willow, Tara, Anya, Giles, Xander and little Giles there.  
"Hey guys" Buffy said happily holding Spike's hand.  
"Hey Buffy, Spike look at you, all in with the sun" Willow smiled. "How's it feel?"  
"Wouldn't be the first time red" Spike said.  
"Well I think it's great, now you can experience the thing's you're supposed to, the things that you have a right to" Tara said.  
"Yeah" Spike said.  
"So Buffy, have you came up with a name for Mrs. Giles Harris yet" Anya said with a smile as she fed her son.  
"No, not yet" Buffy said. "I have some picked out but.I don't know."  
"Well let's here them" Willow said.  
"Okay, uh.there's Katelynn, Brogan.uh what else, um Kathryn and Madelyn" Buffy told them.  
"I like Katelynn" Willow said.  
"Me, I like Kathryn" Tara said.  
"Well I think they're all cute" Anya said.  
"I don't know" Buffy said as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh, we have to go, I'm going to be late for my appointment."  
"Okay Buff, talk to you later" Xander said.  
"Yeah, see you at home, speaking of which, where's Dawnie?" Willow asked.  
"She's still sleeping" Buffy said. "Bye."  
"See ya" Willow said, and Buffy and Spike left.  
Buffy drove to the doctor and Buffy waited until the he called her into his office. It was confirmed that everything was all right and the baby was growing well. Buffy said they should spend some time outside, and despite Spike's better judgment he agreed.  
Buffy and Spike arrived home at three o'clock. Dawn was watching TV.  
"Hey guys," she said with a mouth full of popcorn. "Do you want to watch this movie with me, it's horrific!"  
"No thanks Dawnie we-" Buffy said and stopped in mid sentence.  
"What is it luv?" Spike asked.  
"I.my water broke" Buffy said panicked.  
"What, but how, you're only eight months pregnant?" Dawn asked, just as worried.  
"I don't know!" Buffy said, the tears starting to fall.  
"Okay, Buffy honey it's gonna be okay, I'm going to drive you to the hospital okay" Dawn said sweetly to her older sister.  
"Okay, yeah" Buffy said. Spike helped her to the car and sat in the back seat with her while Dawn drove to the hospital.  
"Hi my name is Buffy Summers, I'm in labor" Buffy told the nurse at the front desk when they arrived at the hospital.  
"Okay, how far apart are the contractions?" the nurse asked.  
"I don't know, maybe five minutes," Buffy said.  
"Alright, and you're full term?" the nurse asked.  
"No, I'm only eight months pregnant" Buffy told the nurse.  
"Oh, okay" she said. "Um, who's your doctor, I'll page him?"  
"Doctor Allan" she said.  
"Okay, just relax" she said as she got on a microphone. "Doctor Allan to front desk, Doctor Allan to front desk please."  
"Please hurry" Buffy said.  
"It'll just be a minute, take a seat," the nurse said as another brought a wheelchair to her and Buffy sat down. The doctor arrived within five minutes and they wheeled Buffy to the ER to deliver her baby.  
"Okay Buffy you have to push now okay, come on" Doctor All an told her.  
"Okay" Buffy said and pushed hard for seven seconds and collapsed down on the bed in exhaustion.  
"Okay good, one more okay, come on," he said and she repeated the process, but this time for ten seconds. "Good Buffy, all right, one more push and you'll bring your daughter into the world, come on."  
"I can't do it" Buffy said in pain.  
"Yes you can luv come on" Spike encouraged her.  
"I.it, it's too hard" she said.  
"Come on pet I have faith in you, I know you can do this, come on ducks one more" Spike said.  
"Okay" she said and pushed as hard as she could one more time.  
"Okay, shoulders, arms, legs and she's out, it's a beautiful little girl, congratulations!" the doctor said happily as he held the newborn baby up for Buffy and Spike to see.  
"Oh, she's so.she's wonderful!" Buffy said excitedly. The nurse took the little girl and cleaned her up and rapped her in a blanket and then handed her to Buffy. Spike's eyes were filled with tears as he looked as his daughter. He felt so blessed to have this little miracle in their lives. He touched the baby's forehead softly as a blissful calm came over him.  
"She's.exquisite" Spike said as he looked into her big blue eyes. "She has my eyes," he told Buffy, and then the baby started to throw a fit. And her mother's personality he thought as he smiled.  
"Oh don't cry little baby, it's okay mama and daddy are here, yes, and we'll always protect you.we still don't have a name for her" Buffy told Spike.  
"How about Amara" Spike suggested. "I mean after all it is the name of the ring that made it possible for me to be here."  
"Amara.Amara Joyce.eternally joyful, I like it, it fits her" Buffy said. Spike once again smiled. He was so happy. He had so much. He had Buffy, and now little Amara.  
"Hi" they heard Dawn say and knock on the door. "Can we come in?"  
"Of course you can" Buffy said and the gang came in holding balloons.  
"She's so amazing" Dawn said. "Can I hold her?"  
"Yeah" Buffy said as she handed Amara to Dawn.  
"What are you calling her Buffy?" Willow asked.  
"Amara Joyce" Buffy told them.  
"That's pretty" Tara said and Anya brought little Giles up to Amara.  
"Giles Mathew Harris, meet Amara Joyce Summers, your future bride" she said with a smile.  
"She wonderful" Dawn said.  
"Buffy, can I.?" Giles asked.  
"Of course" Buffy said and Dawn handed Amara to Giles. "Giles.um" she said as she looked at Spike and Spike nodded telling her to go on. "I-we want you to be her god father."  
"You do?" Giles said, surprised.  
"Yes, Xander you understand right, I mean I love you but." Buffy said.  
"No, of course, it's a wise choice Buff" Xander said.  
"Good.so will you?" Buffy asked Giles.  
"Of course" he said with a smile. 


	5. Our little Angel

Our little. . . Angel  
  
Over the next few weeks Spike and Buffy enjoyed being new parents. They had decided together that they would go to L.A. to thank Angel personally for giving them the ring. Buffy had talked to him earlier and he had said that they could keep it. When Amara was almost a month old they drove to L.A.  
"We're here," Buffy said.  
"Yeah" Spike said in a monotone voice, holding his daughter.  
"Come on honey, we agreed" Buffy said.  
"I know we did, and I think we made the right choice, but.that still doesn't change the fact that.well you know," he said.  
"I know, but be nice okay" she said.  
"I will, I promise," he said. They walked into the hotel to find Cordelia and Fred talking in the lobby.  
"Cordy" Buffy said happily.  
"Oh my god Buffy!" Cordelia said as she rushed over to her and hugged her.  
"How are you?" Buffy asked.  
"I'm good, what about you?" Cordy asked.  
"Ditto" Buffy said.  
"You remember Fred right?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah, hi" Buffy said.  
"Hello" Fred said.  
"Hi Spike" Cordy said.  
"Hey" Spike greeted her.  
"So.this is your daughter?" Cordelia asked as she walked over to the infant that lay asleep in Spike's arms.  
"Yeah, this is Amara" Buffy said.  
"Amara.because of the gem?" Cordelia asked.  
"Yeah" Buffy told her.  
"It's pretty" she smiled. "I'll go tell Angel you're here." She said then walked away and they were left alone with Fred.  
"So how have you been Fred?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence.  
"I've been okay" Fred told her.  
"Are you and Gunn still together?" Buffy asked her.  
"Yeah, Charles and I are still a couple" Fred confirmed. Just then Angel walked downstairs with Cordy.  
"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Angel asked.  
"We came.uh can we talk alone?" Buffy asked.  
"Um, yeah sure, this way" Angel said as he directed Spike and Buffy into his office. "What's up?"  
"We came to thank you Angel" Buffy told him. "I know that I thanked you over the phone but." she said.  
"You're welcome" he said and Buffy gave Spike a little nudge in the arm.  
"Uh.yeah, thanks" Spike said.  
"You're.welcome" Angel said.  
"Do you want to hold her?" Buffy asked.  
"Uh.sure" Angel said, and Spike gave Amara to Angel.  
"Her name's Amara" Buffy told him.  
"Amara huh, that's nice.wow you look just like your mother don't you" Angel told the baby sweetly.  
Later Buffy and Angel had some time to talk alone while Cordy and the rest of the gang were entertaining Spike and the baby.  
"I'm really grateful" Buffy told Angel.  
"You've said that before" Angel smiled.  
"I know but I just want you to know" Buffy said. "You know.as many demons and vampires and monsters I've faced, as many times as I've been injured and hurt.childbirth was the worst of them all, the only thing that kept me sane was knowing that.me hurting would bring this little miracle into the world, and that's what I kept thinking over and over."  
"Well I know what you mean on some level, I mean I didn't go through child labor, but I do have a son, I know what's it's like to love someone so much that you think your heart might burst, I know" Angel said.  
"I know you do" Buffy said and smiled at the thought of both her and Angel being parents. She never thought that neither her nor Angel would be parents. And when she did think of it she always imagined them being together. But she loved her life the way it was and she didn't want to change a thing. Well she still wanted to be normal instead of a slayer, but at least having Amara put her closer in the normal column.  
Spike and Buffy stayed in L.A. for a day and half and drove back. They were happy to have their daughter, they were happy to have each other. Everything was great.forever.  
The End 


End file.
